


Saiyan's Kitchen

by AlphaSheWolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Community: citrus_taste, Eventual Smut, F/M, Food, Food Metaphors, Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Pizza, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSheWolf/pseuds/AlphaSheWolf
Summary: This Vegebul AU  was simply something I had to write so I could get it out of my system since I was not able to shake off my mind a scene @fanfictina18  wrote in her " Countlessly Conquered" that involved indeed Pizza!Well, Vegeta and Pizza which is why I am now hooked. Thank you very much!I was inspired also by watching Hell's Kitchen, and I thought Vegeta would be just perfect for the role of Gordon Ramsay.In fact Vegeta's attitude very much follows the likes of Gordon Ramsey here.Bulma on the other hand, a skilled and lovely Pastry Chef, could certainly use some help to handle the brute, yet ever so fascinating, successful Master Chef Vegeta Prince.Will the romantic scenario of Positano work some magic and ease their troubled hearts?!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 38
Kudos: 67





	1. Rolling Pin

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

" Do not use a rolling pin, woman!"

Bulma's heart almost popped out of her chest upon hearing his baritonal yet husky voice roaring from behind. She swiftly turned around to meet his unforgiving gaze, she was still holding that blasted rolling pin, tightly, between her fingers when he suddenly stepped closer, his black burning eyes never leaving hers, digging deep into her blue soft orbits. He was well known for his bluntness, as well as explosive fiery temper, strict demeanor, and frequent use of expletives. Fear and helplessness were the most common feelings amongst his hired various chefs who have apprenticed under his wing, or else for better measure under his claws.

Internationally renowned, multi-Michelin starred Master Chef Vegeta Prince, after establishing his first restaurant, his empire expanded rapidly. Prince had opened a string of successful restaurants across the globe, from the UK and France to Singapore and Hong Kong, to the United States. And of course, Italy, where he owned is most successful, ever so exclusive, classy restaurant " Saiyan's kitchen " in Positano.

Bulma never met him in person, until this very moment. She was chosen from among many hundred creative Pastry chef candidates, proposed by several professional cooking academies around the Globe to have demonstrated a clear commitment in her life in harmony with the principles and purposes of her position. He has been particularly impressed by her latest " invention" when he found out her Chai Layer Cake with Maple Meringue Frosting had been featured in most of the top magazines in circulation.  
However, Vegeta wasn't easily impressed by mere words, in fact he'd rather run his " trainings" out in the open battlefield: his hell of a kitchen.  
He was indeed no man of words, Vegeta was a man of actions.

Bulma Briefs caught his attention not only for being incredibly skilled in making pastries but mainly because her creations were utterly astonishing. Whether she baked big cakes or simple cookies, she always came up with a delicate balance between quality and design. Lovely sweets of any sort would easily please and delight all those who were lucky enough to dine at his Restaurant. The worldwide famous Master Chef that was Vegeta considered her style to be "eye-catching", and honestly, so was she as a woman.

Obviously, he prized himself for not being in any way weak nor sentimental towards anything or anyone. He didn't need his Line Chefs to be attractive, no, he demanded anything but perfection.  
Elites, indeed.

The first full-time training week led by this culinary despot would kick off in a few hours and Bulma was really, truly nervous! She just landed the day before, and was not only a little disoriented for her life was about to change entirely, far from home, family and friend but also because she was freaking out, literally. For all she knew, this demon Chef required his Team to be highly prepared and ready to take over whatever errand he demanded.

Clearly, she wasn't ready, not one bit. Pizza, now that was a big issue! Her life revolved around sugary rainbows and fluffy candy clouds, how in the world would she be able to make a perfectly tasteful Pizza?!  
Most importantly, how could she manage to handle HIS worldwide famous Pizza, following his very own recipe no less!  
No more happy unicorns for the poor girl.

Chef Vegeta didn't stand out for his height, nonetheless, his wide shoulders seemed to go on forever, muscular arms, broad chest, and thick legs straining against his fresh white uniform. A very tight white uniform left nothing to the imagination. It was not meant to be sexy, but his slightly tanned skin and his Mediterranean flavor altogether combined with those spotless garments couldn't be ignored. She was trying her best not to think with her ovaries, instead, she noticed his hard scowl casting a dark shadow over his features. His face tense and his jaw clenching as he approached her like a dangerous predator ready to jump down at her throat.

"You do seriously surprise me…You surprise me as to how idiotic you are!”

And with that, Vegeta gently made the first acquaintance with the blue-haired woman who was standing before him in absolute disbelief.

" Just WHAT the fuck do you think you're doing with that rolling pin? "

She couldn't utter a single word but still wouldn't break eye contact with him.

" I am asking you a direct question and I demand you to speak up this very instant, woman! "

" B-Bulma…"

Now, he was confused.

" My name… I'm Bulma, not woman. "

She said firmly. Matter of fact, she couldn't stand rude people, although her former head chef at school used to warn her about his temperamental, rather bullying personality.

Oh, he was livid. No one, absolutely no one dare back talking to him. Clearly, she had to learn her goddam place, or else he would send her back to the pit she belonged to in no time.

Standing tall with all her might she decided not to shrink from him, she was not one to back down.

" I will have you know that I am not yet familiar with the way you.."

He cut her off instantly.

" You will not talk to me as your equal. You're nothing but a common peasant and here only because I have chosen you to be. You will address me with the proper respect or I shall have your fat ass back to that filthy plane tomorrow first thing in the morning, do I make myself clear… Woman?"

What a fun fucking tastic time she was having already! Bulma couldn't help but fight against the tears now pooling in her eyes.

" Oh, you crying? I understand I made a huge mistake. I can tell now you won't nor ever you will be fit for this position. Get the fuck out of my kitchen at once."

" No."

The nerve of this female! She was nearly crying, and yet there she was, proud.

" Excuse me, what?"

Bulma made up her mind, she shouldn't let him have his way with her, not with her! She was a strong-willed woman, beautiful in her own way and yes! She was shamelessly skilled. This was a big bad challenge, nevertheless, her whole career was at stake. This opportunity, the best she could ever get. Although he was a total moron, she knew her professional success depended on this hideous man.

" I meant no disrespect Chef. I am very aware of the man standing in front of me and so what I'm only trying to say, very politely, is that my name is Bulma Briefs your new pastry chef. Again, I am yet to learn how to manhandle food which is not related to my area of expertise. And since you did not provide us with your personal cooking book so to study the exact ingredients and recipes beforehand, I have no idea of what is it to be done, that's why I'm here Chef, in your kitchen, at this late hour.  
To practice, so I can be ready tomorrow."

There it was her wit, she was not making any attempt at seducing him which was indeed a rare thing since it was basically what all women did to get in his graces. Disgust, that's the best reward they could possibly get out of him. But this one, no. She had stared at him, he could tell that much, it was no surprise for him, after all, he really was a good looking man. But then again, she seemed not to be interested in getting "favors" out of cheap lust.  
Proud and stubborn, Bulma gave him a formal and very reasonable answer.  
Too bad her temper betrayed her, Vegeta recognized a feisty spirit when he saw one.  
Good. Thrilling.  
Besides, he also noticed her good look: she was almost the same height as him, perhaps he gained a couple of inches if she was not to wear high heels, dressed in a tank sleeveless top he could see her curves, full breasts...obviously she was not fat! One thing he really believed was that a healthy woman should always be soft not scrawny, especially those who were passionate about food, in particular.  
Curvy, just like her beautiful cakes. Blue eyes and blue hair?! Rather unique. Anyways, he was never one to lose control, ever. On the other hand, her attitude, acting so confident... now she caught his attention. She had no idea, he was about to show her who really was in charge.

As Bulma's breathing faltered, a grin was spreading across his sharp mug. A sadistic, feral grin. His smug face calling her to be smashed against the kitchen counter so she would be able to erase his arrogant smirk and possibly drown him with his own damn sauce!

" Very well then, I'll show you book."

And with that, he reached the kitchen counter and stood next to her, before she was able to register what was going on he started to gather the ingredients, and in about two minutes he had managed to not only stuff his pizza but also light up the wood-fired oven.

" You have five minutes to replicate what I just showed you."

Good to know the only thing she really noticed was how elegant and smooth his movements were. He also had time to blatantly lick away a little drop of red sauce left on his thumb. He was a brute, alright. Still, his hands caressed each and every one of the ingredients as if they were something to treasure. Gently spreading his heavenly ragù sauce all over the flattened disc… slow at first, then increasing his speed in circular motions. He truly had wonderful hands, big palms, clean short nails, and oh, those veins… as if the blood itself was hungry, eager for more of the pleasure that only a delightful meal would be able to give.

" Woman! Are you deaf?! I said, start now!"

He abruptly grabbed the rolling pin and not so gently slapped her shoulder in order to get her back from whatever it was holding her from focusing on her task.

" I said, five minutes. Go, now!"

He was shouting. Bulma felt hot, too hot. The heat was almost unbearable, she could see the fire ranging from the oven, and breathing seemed impossible. Bulma was sweating, shaking almost. Five minutes?

Fuck, fuck, fuckkety. Shit.

Bulma grabbed a knife and began to frantically  
chop a big chunk of Bufala, mozzarella.

" Oh come on! Seriously? You spilled all the liquid, you're fucking wasting my food! You' re supposed to milk the dough with that, you imbecile!"

The more he shouted, the more she wanted to slam a pan in his face.  
She stopped her ministrations trying to gather some of the milk that was dripping down the surface.

" Disgraceful! What? Do you wanna lick it now? Then what's next? Spit it right back on my fucking pizza?"

Bulma felt dizzy, she decided to put aside the now butchered mozzarella, she grabbed a bowl and a spoon?!

" I’ve never, ever, ever, ever, ever met someone I believe in…as little as you.”

At this point Vegeta's voice was rumbling, shouting so much sure the entire city could hear him. To make it even worse, he was pacing on the other side of the counter, punching hard down the metal surface with his big knuckles.

" Blend my goddam sauce! "

_Ok. Ok. Ok. The sauce. I need to remember the exact order…_

Little she knew that he wouldn't allow her to finish one single thought.

" Tomatoes!"

He yelled like a crazy beast, and actually threw a whole bunch of fresh little tomatoes right at her. Not hard enough to hurt her anyway.

" Parmesan!"

Now her blue hairs were entirely covered in cheese. Her eyes were shut tight. Her hands flying around.

" My bloody sauce! "

He emptied the bowl all over her tank top. That did it. Her eyes snapped open and before she knew the words left her mouth like raging bullets.

" You despicable BASTARD!"

Vegeta was a monster. He vastly enjoyed the view of her panicking.

_Wait a sec… where is he?_

She froze.  
Time froze.  
The temperature was rising, the heat radiated from the oven almost unbearable.  
Suddenly, she was on fire.  
Vegeta was standing right behind her.

_When did he even move?_

Bulma felt his breath ghosting above the base of her neck, shivers dancing all over her body. Hot.  
He was burning.  
Her rage instantly dissipated, all she could feel was… fear.

_Oh my god. he's going to kill me. He's going to stab me, I'll bleed to death and… wait! I can always bash his skull with the…_

Where was the damn rolling pin?

The kitchen counter looked like the biggest mess. She could only focus on her neglected ball of pizza dough. She noticed had properly risen. Her thoughts racing.

_Who cares! A sociopath is about to tear me apart! Where's the shit rolling…_

Two big hands were pressed firmly on top of hers and rested on each side of the ball of pizza dough. Then, slowly, he began to move...

" See…"

His voice tense and low, as if the adrenaline was about to make him explode. The man barking loud just a few seconds ago, was now whispering, his mouth almost brushing against her right ear.

"...One of the most daunting parts of making MINE own pizza dough unique, is properly stretching  
it out."

Big hands met with her well-manicured ones, only to push her own fingers open. He was guiding her, and surprisingly enough she couldn't quite figure why suddenly she wasn't fighting back to get rid of his body trapping her. All she felt was the heat radiating from his palms.

"Once your dough has... risen, you're ready to stretch it out into a flat disc..."

He applied more pressure, she glanced at his muscular arms, how perfectly well his veins were pulsating.

" Start by pressing your fingers together, standing them straight on the tips and stiffening them. Practice this on the countertop first. When you're ready, place the dough ball on the well-floured countertop and flatten it slightly by pressing down with the palms of your hands."

_Ok, good. Is going to rape me. He'll rape me and then he'll kill me!_

Again, the sensations began to fly to different directions...

" Then, begin pressing into the dough with your little fingertips, gently working them outward and pulling the dough with it. Rotate the disc to make sure you are stretching it evenly into a circle. Leave the outer edges a little thicker for the crust."

_Oh no! I get it now. He's going to cook me alive._

Bulma's legs began to shake. Although Vegeta was very attentive not to press his body flush against her. His hands and fingers would do the trick soon enough.

"Keep doing this until the dough has flattened and widened into a small disc. Don't press too hard, since you risk tearing the dough. You'll learn how much pressure the dough can withstand as you go. You do want this experience for the little balls to be pleasurable now do you? "

With that Bulma hissed as she felt something stiff and hard slightly pressing against her upper thigh. Bulma was in a state of what she could call a mix of excitement, fear, and what was that? desire?.  
Time to scream.  
But before she managed to do so, he grabbed her and spooned her around not so gently. She was facing him, a mere few inches to fill the gap between them. His eyes… his full lips slightly open…  
What was she thinking?  
Bulma felt the urge to travel with her eyes somewhere else below, but stopped as Vegeta raised his thick arm…

" You may be tempted to use a…"

That was the hardiness she had sensed against her leg.

" rolling pin like this, which can sometimes work fine, but it often causes the dough to tear. You will also find that the dough keeps shrinking back on itself making it difficult to get a large enough disc. Use your hands for the best results… bitch."

Vegeta stepped back only to behold the sight of her in total shock. That was ever so fun!

“Forecast for tomorrow? 100 percent chance of tears.”

The devil himself wouldn't have given her a deadlier look.

" Ciao"

A final smirk and he was gone.


	2. Positano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazie to the amazing Artist @aolihui for this Cover!

[ ](https://ibb.co/JpxLMVC)

_ "Positano bites deep. It is a dream place that isn't quite real when you are there and becomes beckoningly real after you have gone.  _

_ Its houses climb a hill so steep it would be a cliff except that stairs are cut in it. I believe that whereas most house foundations are vertical, in Positano they are horizontal. _

_ The small curving bay of unbelievably blue and green water lips gently on a beach of small pebbles.  _

_ There is only one narrow street and it does not come down to the water. _

_ Everything else is stairs, some of them as steep as ladders. You do not walk to visit a friend, you either climb or slide. Nearly always when you find a place as beautiful as Positano, your impulse is to conceal it." _

_ (John Steinbeck, "Harper's Bazaar", May 1953) _

Positano, like the legendary Sirens of Li Galli, never failed to seduce. Really, it was a pearl of the Amalfi Coast, those pastel houses clinging to the steep ledges of the Lattari Mountains, which reflected themselves in the clear sea below, surrounded by an intense fragrance of lemon and bright and vivid colors of bougainvillea, meant the world to Bulma as she always has been very aware of her surroundings, her senses gently dived into those sweet smells, and delicate colors.

No doubt, this place brought out of her strong emotions.  Just like her wedding cakes, Positano was indeed filled with colors, so it was its dramatic vertical panorama seen from the sea, the white, pink, and yellow of the Mediterranean houses, the silvery grey of its pebble beaches and the blue of the sea simply cradled her creativity. 

Besides, she loved the warmth of the Spring, the soft breeze, the sun, the sand, and fresh linen dresses in style "Positano fashion", the leather sandals, the colorful ceramics. 

Yellow and bright as the warmest sun, with an unmistakable and pungent aroma, lemons were one of the treasures of this coast. Truth be told, what made Positano famous was one of the most sought digestivi, or after-dinner liqueurs so-called "Limoncello". 

That hideous man simply happened to be the first one making it from scratch. 

His fortune knew no boundaries. 

The Sun was just about to raise, and Bulma went for an early morning walk to the beach. At least, after all the fuss she went through because of his unsettling tantrums, a very much needed relaxing me-time was in order. Thank God, the beach was easy to get to, Positano was not called the vertical town for nothing! 

She allowed herself to just ease her mind and took her sweet time to savor from there _her_ restaurant which was located in the upper part of Positano, giving a stunning view of the town and coastline below.  The " Saiyan's kitchen " had indoor and outdoor seating at the bar, and an upstairs terrace restaurant, every table had a waterfront view all of which were lovely. 

_ It goes without saying, the most unforgettable view over Positano’s coastline.  _

There was jasmine climbing up the white walls. It was by far the most beautiful, romantic setting for a restaurant she had ever experienced, set on a hill right above the town, however slightly tucked away overlooking the quiet beach she was growing fond of to enjoy already. Once the sun had set, the restaurant barely turned any lamps on, but instead lighted hundreds of candles.

Bulma wondered who designed such a divine structure, definitely not that ogre. She all but knew that it was going to be tough dealing with the snob twat as much as she had to admit he was a ticket to her dreams, her lifetime opportunity. No one compared to him, for he was a top-notch Chef, worldwide famous whose team workers instantly were acknowledged as the absolute best in the business.

_ Endure, that's the word.  _

  
Bulma was heading the way back to her place which also was indoor, a temporary accommodation until she could get a flat on her own. So far, she yet had to have the chance to meet up with the team, figured she was the " new girl " around there. 

***

" Ciao Bella! My name's Goku, nice to finally meet you! Imma The sous-chef, second in command, and translated it literally means ‘under chef’. My role will typically overlap with the head chef’s, but I tend to be more hands-on and actively involved in the day-to-day running of the kitchen; I'll also fill in for the head chef when he's off, but Hey! That lad never called himself off since the day I started working for him and trust me I knew him forever!" 

Bulma was ever so happy to finally speaking to someone who was not unearthly mean! This one was actually an easy-going guy. Finally!

" Oh, hello! It's nice to have a friendly human being around here. I feel better now that I know this place is not only run by snarling wolves! Nice to meet you too, I'm…"

" Bulma! I know. Hehe. Our new precious pastry chef, cool! Listen, Vegeta's all bark and no bite. So…"

Ditching their conversation was the pack of people abruptly making inroads into the front door. Floating around there were waiters and waitresses already wearing polished, fresh uniforms hurrying to get to whatever duty they were called in for. Following right behind, entered few more guys and Goku waved smiling.

" Ciao guys! Come over here there's someone you need to meet!"

Approaching, these guys appeared to be relaxed and Bulma began to shake hands with the bunch that was introducing to her all at once!

" Heya! I'm Tien, Chef De Partie. Making sure all food prepared and put out of their station is of  _ the highest level for quality and appearance!" _

He said the last sentence clearly doing Vegeta's impression. She giggled a little.

" and you never complain cuz we are super! Hey there, nice to meet you my name is Jirobai, the best Fish Cook around. If you feel like going fishing, I'm your man!" 

Then a tall man stepped forward, and with much more composure bowed to her.

" Piccolo, glad to make your acquaintance. Vegetable Cook."

Then another one jumped in.

" Fry-ntastic cook, here! I'm Krillin, wassup?"

Someone then grabbed the shorter man from his shirt and tossed him aside. A bald bulky man growled.

" Nappa. Meat."

_ Oh right, this one must be Vegeta's best buddy.  _

Bulma only then noticed a rather good looking woman, black long hair straight and shining, long legs. Slender and graceful.

W _as she a model?_ Light make-up enhancing her dark lashes and sparkling brown eyes. Full lips and red lipstick also carefully put in order.

_ Good. She's a top model, Queen of the stoves. And here I am: Miss dumpling. _

" Hello, allow me to say I'm impressed. It's been years since our Prince allowed a girl working under his Monarchy. You must have made quite an impression. 

If anything, your hair surely do! Interesting choice of dye. Perhaps a little pretentious, but Hey, the style is completely subjective, I suppose.

Anyways, I am Zara. The saucier, my sole responsibility is to prepare the sauces. Although it might not sound like much, you'll see certain types of _cuisine_

are all about the sauce." 

_ Of course, the frickin' sauce!  _

This girl was so confident and Bulma wondered if she was somehow "close" to that hassole since she seemed to know very well how to please his royal taste buds. 

_ Whatever _ .

" Hello Zara, my pleasure. It's Bulma, pastry chef and… no dye, all natural!" 

Bulma answered back cheerfully. That was not a competition, she didn't have to prove her worth by making remarks about… anything. 

" Of course."

Zara smirked impishly. Then a ridiculously tall, well-dressed man made his entrance and with a smile on his delicate, almost feminine face, came closer next to Zara. 

His velvety voice almost gave her chills.

" Bulma, how lovely. You look as sweet as your precious culinary delicacy. I hear your finesses are to die for, I admit it was about time this restaurant had desserts supplementing the regular Menu.  I envisage that our guests' dining journey will be taken to an entirely different level.  And of course, I'm grateful. I am Wish,  your Maître d'hôtel, responsible for the overall dining experience, ensuring that guests are satisfied. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask." 

_ What an awesomely beautiful man, and his courtliness! Oh, hang on a sec… _

" I'm delighted really but pardon myself maybe I did get it wrong: you mean Chef Vegeta never have ever had desserts served to his guests before?!" 

" No my dear, never. This is the first time in years and I have been the proud Host since the day this activity was starting off and Chef Vegeta was nothing but a young chap yet to learn how to run his Empire! See my love, he's not accustomed to changes and doesn't take any newness well, but fear not! You'll do just fine.  Now, if you'll excuse me, darling, I must go through my quality check to ensure everything is in order. He runs his training as if the restaurant is open. I shall see you later." 

_ Hello Panic my old friend, I've come to talk with you again… _

***

Suddenly everyone stopped doing whatever they were busy at and turned to look up at the man entering the front door. 

" Line up." 

Vegeta said in a baritonal, threatening voice.

The floor team was nicely gathered behind the kitchen team, Bulma stood next to Goku whose shoulder brushed Bulma's as if to say  _ ' easy, everything is going to be alright! ' _

Vegeta however noticed the gesture. His eye twitched in annoyance. Pathetic.

" Everyone listen to me and listen hard. As I expect you all to be aware of, this restaurant is well known for its reputation and over the top high-quality standards. We are fully booked until the very end of September and you will _not_ embarrass me. The one of you who excel the most can ask me to write a letter of recommendation for whatever dump you wish to be working next. I couldn't care less.  But now, screw up, screw me... you're history. My reputation will not be put on the line.  Be ready for anything and everything." 

Everyone nodded in understanding. But Vegeta's eyes were now locked to Bulma's while he said the words in his best-wicked grin,

" and by the way, tonight Saiyan's kitchen is open." before he darted past the cash desk and disappeared behind the wall leading to the kitchen quarter. 

For some reason, nobody was really taken by surprise and they all seemed quite at ease. Bulma, on the other hand, was terrified. Goku noticed her distress, 

" Hey Bulma, chill out! You don't really have to worry, you know! I, mean it's not like you gonna-" 

" WOMAN" 

The master of intimidation was yelling, again. 

Bulma jumped at the voice behind her. 

_ Damn stalker! _

" You better pull yourself together and start making yourself useful, or I suggest you go back to whatever little hellhole you crawled out of."

" Oh, man! That's not very nice Vegeta. Perhaps you should show her what to do, she just got here-"

" shut your hole Kakarot and get those bunch of lazy asses back to their sections. We open in five hours." 

" You. With me." 

Bulma could see Goku smiling at her as to comfort her while she marched right behind Vegeta. As they strolled past the main kitchen a confident hand rested on Vegeta's forearm,

" Vegeta, tell me. Would you like me to try something _different_ for tonight's menu? I could blend your sauce using-"

" You will do no such thing."  he commented neutrally dismissing Zara's suggestion and snapped his arm away from her grip. Bulma saw the look of frustration in her eyes, then she followed right on his heels. 

_ Vegeta's all bark and no bite.  _ _ Vegeta's all bark and no bite... _

Goku's words echoing to her mind, she had to somehow make her way through this maze-like of a man. And feeling inhibited by him all the time would not do. 

" may I ask you where are we going and why I am not to take over my section next to the others?" 

No answer. 

_ Stubborn ass! _

No way in hell would she let him treat her like a servant! 

" Helloo! I'm talking to-"

Vegeta stopped dead in his track causing Bulma to swallow her last sentence trying not to shriek.  Instead of answering, he turned around, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, daring her to try and make him speak. He leaned forward, she again felt her body unable to move, he then reached the handle and opened the door right next to her before entering the room. She followed.  The kitchen was huge and had a big window facing the coastline. 

_ Just how big is this place? _

She was surprised – but pleased- that all the baking essentials were neatly displayed across the kitchen counter. Also, there was a lovely beautiful silver tray in front of her and... a cucumber laid out?! 

" get yourself in position and lift the lid."  He demanded, his voice cold.

She did as he asked and…

" SQUID?" 

There was an aggravated huff. The smell was awful and she pinched her nose in disgust. 

He chuckled devilishly. 

" that's right. You are to learn how to properly clean the squids, and have it done by six o'clock sharp for your line chefs to cook." 

" WAIT, WHAT?" 

" keep that croak down and you will do as I say without further complaints. You clearly lack in grace and accuracy. I will not have my customers complain when I serve dirty desserts in a splattered mess of sugar."

That was utterly outrageous. 

" Chef, with all respect-"

" ...a perfect squeed requires the tentacles removed and the guts completely cleaned out. You got to stick your fingers right down inside to do so and the skin must be removed from the outside then you roll down the squeed on a cucumber to brush it clean. "

Bulma was on the verge of vomiting as he was delivering a quick demo of how to properly clean a squid. 

" go ahead. Do it, Now! "

Bulma forced herself to do as he asked but her discomfort was intensified by the scent of all those slimy creatures piling under her nose. 

He gagged slightly. It was sensory overload. 

" you're not that good at manhandling cucumbers, are you? How so?" 

_ Arrogant bastard! _

No. That was entirely too much. If he was to send her back home, so be it! 

" excuse me Sir. I don't know who you're used to working with nor if any of those unfortunate chefs under your _cares_ are accustomed to giving in at such disgusting tasks. But there's one thing I am sure about and it is that I'm not in any way going through this _shit_! I am a professional pastry chef not a butcher!  Oh, and as much as _you_ enjoy rolling squids down cucumbers, I certainly do not!!!" 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

_ Vulgar.  _

She was infuriating on so many levels never to follow his orders without fighting back! 

"... Wish told me you _never_ had desserts served in years and by the look of it _I_ am to create a brand new range of options so to please our guests and to meet your standards blablabla. I have not time for your twisted games at this very moment!" 

Vegeta growled so low no one could really hear it, but Bulma felt a familiar shiver running along her spine. She took a deep breath so to calm herself down, while Vegeta had a strange glint in his eyes. He was never to admit this indecent woman had the most alluring temper, and that insolent tongue of hers slowly began to stir an alien feeling within his persona: respect. 

She had the makings of a leader. 

" clean this up. I require at least five desserts ready to be served to our guests this evening. By the time I'm back, you better give me a solid reason not to kick you out. Make it up to your deceitful insolence." 

Bulma nodded solemnly, also she felt a little proud, savoring her first victory against his perpetual demands.

" Yes Chef. Are you looking for something-"

" What I'm looking for personally, is flare, creativity, great imagination, and more importantly: individuality. Because it is now when you really have to start excelling. 

AND you're already dancing on my last nerve. That will be all." 

He stormed out of the kitchen and Bulma was left hanging without an answer. However, she was not one to back down from a challenge. 

***

She had been working for hours making up plans to create the most appealing desserts only to impress his royal assness. Alone, she was rather comfortable also the lights were glowing through the window and she felt like floating around, almost dancing in sync with her own creativity. Music was playing loud and she danced as she used to every time her job was done and she couldn't help but fill the room with her joy. 

Suddenly, the door flung open. She didn't hear a thing.  Vegeta was standing there, dumbfounded. 

_ ~ I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world _

_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_ Imagination, life is your creation _

_ I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world _

_ Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly _

_ You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink _

_ Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky _

_ You can touch _

_ You can play _

_ If you say "I'm always yours" _

_ I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world _

_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_ Imagination, life is your creation _

_ Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah) _

_ Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh) _

_ Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah) ~ _

Flour sifter

Grater

Pastry brush

Spatula

Rolling pin

Pastry cloth

Pastry tips

Utility tray

Pop over pans

Macaroon molders

Baking sheets

Measuring cups

Measuring spoons

Weighing scale

Measuring cups for liquid ingredients

Timer

Mixing bowls

Wooden spoon

Rubber scraper

Electric and handy mixer

Rotary egg beater

Pastry blender

Pastry wheel

Biscuit and doughnut cutter

Kitchen shears

Chopping boards

Paring knife

Tube center pan

Muffin pan

Cake pan

Jelly roll pan

Bundt pan

Custard cup

Griddle pans

Baking pans

The room was a total mess, tools abandoned here and there all over the main section, eggs shells piled up in the sink and countless spots of leftovers, splattered creams were crawling down the surfaces. 

Inferno's Musical.

Then he noticed her. She had powdered sugar all over her legs and arms, chocolate smeared on her face! Dancing!!! 

" WOMAN! Turn that shit off, at once! What the hell is going on in here! This is totally unacceptable. Do you have any idea-"

" Hello chef! I was waiting for you! I made it! And you're going to love it, I'm sure! Now, come here take a look at what I've done!"

She was into a frenzy. Clapping her hands frantically and jumping around like a little kid. Before he could even manage to reply she reached over for his hand and literally dragged him towards the fridges and for some reason he let her. She quickly turned the music off and opened the first three fridges, he had to blink a couple of times to fully focus on what was displayed before his eyes.  A wave of sweet perfumes and vibrant colors washed over him only for her to giggle. 

" there Chef! I hope you're hungry because I saved some samples for you to taste so that you can pick the ones you like the most!

" I… I don't eat sweets."

He was confused, this woman and her foolish behavior rendered him speechless.  At his hard remark her smile faltered but no, Bulma was determined to change his mind regardless. 

" nonsense! You must have a taste, a Chef should always be keen to try new things, now isn't it? C'mon sit down!"

She was touching him, again. She had her hand pressed on his wide shoulders to force him down. How come she had to be this tactile all the time he couldn't say, as well as he seemed not to be able to refuse her touch. In no time, he was sitting on a stool, his back straight and abnormally still as if someone was about to torture him. Much to his discomfort she grabbed several spoons and he clenched and unclenched his fists resting on his thighs nervously. 

" Hey loosen up! Not gonna eat you alive big guy"

She was insane. She had to be. 

" WOMAN are you on drugs? I won't tolerate-"

_ This woman has the nerve to laugh at me! _

She laughed shamelessly at his last insinuation, his eyes widened in astonishment at her boldness but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He felt hot, but that must have been the oven. Then again he had to do a double-take as he stared at her clothing that was more revealing than he remembered, Bulma's breasts were almost popping out of her tight, now dirty, white sleeveless shirt and her apron hugged her voluptuous hips, altogether covered in buttercream and sugar.

_ Is he gaping at me? He's actually kind of cute when embarrassed... _

" Hey you okay? "

"Hn," he grunted with a shrug. His eyes roamed around to other things trying with all his will not to think about the growing desire suddenly bursting against his pants. He had been in charge but a few hours earlier, her close proximity did nothing to him then, while he had her trapped against the counter only to intimidate his new bird. But now, Vegeta witnessed the real nature of that blasted harlot, no longer his prey. He had to resume his dominance, his pride was sinking faster than the Titanic.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked callously.

" wrong with me? Why? Because I'm passionate about my job? You know some people do enjoy what they do Chef, and yes happiness is part of the picture."

“You’re an argumentative one. It’s no wonder that no others had tried to hire you!" 

" Oh Chef, if you think that is true, you’re sadly mistaken."

" You finished?"

“You know, you are the most arrogant, disrespectful Chef, I have ever met. "

"I'm hurt," he said dryly.

" Besides, you don’t want to admit it, but you want to be the one that argues with me.  You’re used to rich snobs that squeal over meaningless things.” 

Bulma answered, confident in herself.

He turned to face her again and gazed into her deep cerulean eyes. Maybe, just maybe she was right. 

" Woman, enough with your blabbering. I have wasted too much of my time to the likes of you." 

" let's start then, shall we?!"

"About fucking time," Vegeta muttered.

She looked down, then sighed as she moved towards her hostile boss. He was knotted like a pretzel but remained quiet and tense as she moved over in front of him holding a spoon in her right hand, and a little plate with her freshly cooked Mixed berry mousse in her left one. She was too close, he felt like suffocating at the sight of her plump breast level with his face. He had to do something to stop her from…

_ What? She's going to feed me like a little brat?! _

" Woman, you're not going to put that thing nowhere near my mouth!" 

" Get over yourself Vegeta, it's not poison! ” she huffed as he slapped her spoon away from him.

" it's CHEF-"

" A mousse is always a great dessert option, thanks to its texture and its simplicity. Especially here in Positano where artisanal food and authentic flavors are in vogue. This,

_Chef_ ,  is a mixed berry, creamy dessert with a delicious combination of sweet and tart."

Bulma happily brought the spoon to take a mouthful of her mousse and moaned in pleasure, 

"Just as good as I remembered."

"You are such an indecent woman!"

That was the opening Bulma needed, as she filled the spoon again and quickly shoved it into his mouth. 

Sweet, sweet revenge. 

Vegeta saw red but then the creamy velvety flavor of her delicious mousse invaded his senses and smothered his rage.

" there! Wasn't too difficult now was it?" 

She grinned. Vegeta cursed as he quickly swallowed. 

" You blasted wench! Do that again and I will have your-"

" YOU need a little sugar in your system, Mister! your bitterness explains your perpetual grouchiness and uptight demeanor. 

Look, we have,"  Bulma gathered several plates full of sweets of any sort, bouncing around almost too fast for his eyes to keep up.  " Mango and coconut soufflé, Praline and ganache cake, Blondie with vanilla ice cream, XL lemon meringue pie, Double Dark Chocolate Cupcakes with Peanut Butter Filling, Double-Chocolate Peanut Butter Pie, Chocolate Cupcakes with Cream Filling, Tiramisù!  You name it! " 

Vegeta was no longer able to deny she was extremely expressive and passionate. The urge to taste… straight from the source escalating drastically. She was too much, her exuberance overwhelming, her cheeks flushed and with love glittering in her eyes: a true temptress. She was kryptonite. He was losing it. 

" so chef, you are gonna choose one of them right now- JESUS!" 

Bulma's heart jumped. Vegeta flew out of his seat, knocking over the stool, he quickly grabbed her to turn her around  as her cheeks turned redder looking timid as ever and she began to feel strange. Vegeta was staring at her, his eyes black steel darts, as he pushed her back against the counter, then in one swift motion pulled her up so that she was sitting on it sending the plate of food, utensils, and ingredients crashing to the floor. Her legs spread open by the force of his strong hands gripped at her thighs. Their bodies parted only by a blink. She felt paralyzed, again. She should've never had teased him.

" Sorry who was that? Jesus? No." He gave a heated look and whispered huskily,

" worry not, for I am about to _taste_ all of it, woman." 

Bulma watched as he dipped one thick finger into her discarded cream filling now coating his hand, but instead of feeling scared, she felt... excited.  He then went to gently caress her full lips, smearing across her mouth the white cream that soon started dripping down her jaw. He leaned forward and started to lightly lick each and every drop careful not to put too much pressure. His tongue a shadow ghosting on her skin. 

" Vegeta…" 

He pulled his tongue away slowly to leave a trail of hot, open kisses across her jaw and she gave a throaty shout at his ministrations. The tent straining against his uniform asking for some friction was driving him insane as wetness began to surface through the white fabric of his pants. He pressed his rock hard bat against the cool steel counter, bucking leisurely. Her sex only a breath away. She had turned fifty shades of crimson.

_ Why does he have to look so…appetizing? _

“So you wish to toy with me? Did you truly believe your little tricks and treats were going to tame _me_ ?” 

He watched her jump at the idea of being caught, but his one big palm pressed on her thigh had her pinned in place. He licked his lips then leaned forward, sliding his lips against her ear.

“Does that please you? Making a fool of me?” he whispered, nibbling ever so subtly on the soft flesh found there.

Bulma froze, while her hidden desire began to pool between her legs.  Vegeta only chuckled darkly, sending pleasure through her. That bone-chilling laugh was enough to take her mind back for a second, he was bad. And she would not fell in his trap, although her growing arousal was begging her to give in. 

" Chef let me go…" but it came out more like a plea rather than a statement. 

Vegeta brushed his cheek to her own until his black pits were locked on her half-lidded blue orbs. His hot breath howling, setting her senses on fire. 

" You have a filthy mouth." 

Bulma almost didn't know what to do with herself. Before she could think twice, moans and groans filled the room as their tongues clashed against each other’s.

  
  



	3. Lemon garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons, literally!
> 
> Song: Dean Lewis - Waves

[ ](https://ibb.co/dJqcyHt)

It was one of those days she'd rather not be dealing with in the first place. Bulma didn't like feeling blue, she wasn't born to get depressed about things that simply weren't going to change anytime soon. Her father for instance, if she were to recall a single moment they had shared together having a -father and daughter- time like going out for an ice cream, she probably couldn't. Mr. Briefs a brilliant, and eccentric scientist, was the founder of one of the largest, richest, and most influential companies in the world due to the invention and production of his extremely popular and useful technologies of any sort. There wasn't much time left to be a father, or maybe he didn't care enough to at least make his presence noted. He was selfish in his own way, not a bad man, just… distant. Her mother spent most of her time gardening and cooking, well they had bots doing the cooking most of the time. So, Bulma often found herself helping with the food, trying to add unique flavors that only a human with actual feelings could give.

  


Sunday, her birthday. She just turned thirty, big deal. Her parents called only to say happy birthday, her father didn't ask anything about what was going on in her life, neither did her mother. 

  


"Hello" 

  


"Hi!"

  


"Happy Birthday, you ok?"

  


"Yeah, thanks, and you?"

  


"Sorry sweety, there's an incoming call from your dad's clients. You take care! By, darling."

  


If anything, Bulma just wanted to turn on its head the melancholy and resignation that she was experiencing, again. She stared out of her little window, her cozy one-bedroom flat overlooking the beach helped relieving some of the stress. She wanted to find a better accommodation, since she still was at the place provided by the restaurant's company. But the past two weeks had been surreal, always struggling to keep up with the tight schedule imposed by the harsh man that obviously was always restless. Also, okay it was just eight in the morning, but why hadn't she heard from her best friends? That was frustrating.

  


Her phone rang,

  


_ Oh dear God. Not today! _

  


She picked up the discarded phone and prayed it would be quick. 

  


" Yes, Chef."

  


She answered neutrally.

  


" I expect you to be ready to go at nine sharp. I will see you down at the restaurant's private dock. Work."

  


With that the phone clicked off. She wanted to believe it was only a nightmare. She truly didn't know how her day could get any worse. 

Work, he said. Bulma sighed heavily and stood to quickly get herself into a long gypsy skirt and a tight pink top that gave a wide view of her mounds. 

  


~~~

  


He was standing lazily with his back pressed at the rocky wall cornering the dock. Bulma as she stepped closer, eyeing him curiously she saw him stiffen. Vegeta was wearing a white linen shirt tailored to the needs of the hard muscles of his chest, and slim pair of cream chinos and a pair of Timberland 2-eye boat shoes creating a confident yet understated elegance. His arms and legs were nothing but muscle, but they weren't overly bulked. She had surely noticed before how truly Mediterranean his features were. He had those intense black eyes, so dark she felt like she could see the night's depth in it. His mildly almond-shaped eyes were overshadowed by thick black eyebrows, which added a serious harshness making his face look more mature. And his lips… Bulma blushed at the memories of that passionate kiss he had stolen from her soul. Yes, Vegeta was really a good kisser. Never mind, that was a mistake anyway.

He was now looking down at her with a slight twinge of red on his cheeks.

  


" Woman, what's that crap you wearing? "

  


_ Hello,Shrek! Welcome back.  _

  


" Well, you said we were going to work! So, I didn't think I had to dress up for the Oscars!" 

  


She said mockingly. 

  


" Don't you have any sense at all? You're wearing a pink top with one big fucking overgrowth muffin, also pink!" 

  


She wanted to laugh, Vegeta fussing over something so frivolous was actually hilarious.

  


" So what? It's the good advice Cupcake! It's nice!"

  


She smiled. 

  


_ Damn that smile, again.  _

  


" Just… shut up and let's get over with this already miserable day. This way." 

  


_ Does he have a private catamaran? Is he for real?  _

  


" Buongiorno Sir, all set and ready! Ah! Ciao Bella ragazza, nice shirt!" 

  


She felt Vegeta go rigid beside her as the thought of the narrow-minded man roaming his eyes down Bulma's… front strangely infuriated him. 

  


_ She's my possession. A tool, nothing more. _

  


" Mind your business old man and move aside." 

  


" yup" 

  


Mr. Satan the dock watchman stood aside still smiling, Bulma thanking him rushed behind Vegeta who was waiting for her before the boat ramp.

  


" Watch your steps, woman. No way in hell I'm going to rescue you from drowning. Your clumsiness is embarrassing." 

  


" don't worry ma'am! I will. Eheh!" 

  


" YOU!" 

  


Vegeta was pointing a finger at the man this time fuming.

  


" You are fired!" 

  


" Oh Vegeta, please! Just because chivalry is a foreign concept to you, doesn't mean you have to blame that man for showing some manners!" 

  


" Ahah, no problem Miss. Be safe you two!"

  


How dare she not recognize his rank? He was perfectly capable of gentlemanliness, his social status alone was enough to outrank any of those low classes insects. Somehow, he wasn't pleased with the indifference in her tone, mostly was she not impressed by his position at all? No man would measure up to him, he was sure of it, and he had women craving for his attention, they didn't care if he noticed them drooling over him.  Maybe is pride screamed for him to prove her wrong or...maybe was something else. He couldn't quite figure. 

  


" … besides, I wouldn't mind being rescued by some hot tanned lifeguard ready to prove his love to his damsel in distress! If anything, I'll get some rest from being harassed by my only one _real_ distress, you! 

  


" I am just not inclined to indulge. Not if the woman at hand is vulgar and poorly dressed as you are "

  


_ Much for proving her wrong. _

  


" Whatever you say...Chef."

  


She said mocking Vegeta's title, then huffed not paying much attention to his rants. Something inside her was telling he was bluffing. She couldn't quite figure either. 

  


~~~

  


_ ~ It comes and goes in waves _

_ It always does, always does _

_ We watch as our young hearts fade _

_ Into the flood, into the flood _

_ The freedom of falling _

_ A feeling I thought was set in stone _

_ It slips through my fingers _

_ I'm trying hard to let go _

_ It comes and goes in waves _

_ It comes and goes in waves _

_ And carries us away…~ _

  


The radio was on, and she was listening to the song, lost in thoughts.  The panoramic view from its cockpit was breathtaking. He was used to sailing, by all means, as he confidently balanced himself while the boat went along the gentleness of the waves and against the pleasant wind.  Bulma sat outside the cabin, Vegeta was showing her a clear view of his broad muscular back. She felt the strange urge to reach for his shoulders and gently wrap her arms around his chest in a gentle embrace. 

  


_ God Bulma get a grip on yourself. You may be in a bad mood but you're not that desperate!  _

  


Instead, she broke the silence just to play with his last nerve. 

  


"Soo… where are we going, Chef?"

  


" that is no concern to you." He grunted in irritation.

  


She clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

  


" hell it is! If I am to follow you around on a Sunday morning when I could be in bed-"

  


" yes, whining about your life and pitying yourself for not toying around with that pathetic joke of a boyfriend." 

  


" hang on a sec, you've been eavesdropping on my personal calls with Yamcha, haven't you?" 

  


"Hn," he grunted with a shrug. " please, as if I care! You're so loud even the deads ears would bleed only to die again." 

  


" for your information, he cheated on me! I-"

  


" I don't give a damn about your personal weaknesses." 

  


" Vegeta… I swear to God I'm going to jump this moment if you don't tell me where exactly are we going. I'm not your dog. " 

  


After a few moments of silence, he felt her move and knowing she was somehow crazy he decided to speak.

  


" The island of Sirens." His eyes roamed around to the sea.

  


"Huh?" She then stopped.

  


" Legend has it that the three islets of Li Galli, just off the shores of Positano and often referred to as the 'Sirenuse', were inhabited by Sirens who attempted to seduce with their song all those who sailed nearby…" 

  


She giggled. 

  


" … and I bet you're among those to have been enchanted by the islets' mysterious beauty, aren't you?" 

  


" I was born there."

  


" well, I'm sure you had the chance to _attract_ many mermaids to your little vessel! Zara for examp-!

  


" You assume to know everything, when you know nothing at all. I own one of the islands as the rightful heir. It is an ancient soil of which you are not to speak grossly. Am I clear?" 

  


Maybe this time he had a point. Bulma choose not to spat back, somehow she understood he cared for his roots dearly. 

  


~~~

  


The Sun was high in the sky, at midday the temperature was at its highest pick. But she didn't mind. 

  


" Hurry up, woman. I don't have all day." 

  


Bulma followed right on his heels, while led the way through the backside of his cottage, it was unbelievably peaceful as the only scenery made of unspoiled nature was the real treasure "his" private island had to offer. After passing through a silver gate Bulma had to blink a couple of times so she was able to behold the immense beauty flashing out before her eyes.  A bright ocean of sparkling green and yellow filled her sight. The most beautiful Lemon Garden which extended all the way down to a wooden barn. Surreal. 

  


_ " This area is known for its lemons so definitely venture outside of your norm and opt for a lemon sorbet or cake for dessert…" _

  


Bulma whispered almost as if she was hypnotized, like she had been struck by lighting. In spite his inner struggling, Vegeta was mesmerized by her beauty, the way her eyes lovingly worshipped the fruit of his lifetime commitment. She was not faking, not pretending to please him nor lying in order to obtain something in return.  Bulma genuinely cared about all the things he valued the most. Not his money, nor his possessions, not even his power.  She could see right through him, this stubborn dreamy woman who got under his skin whether he wanted or not. No matter how hard he tried to shake her off his mind, she would still be there willingly accepting him for what he was. His soul was not easy to unfold, yet she found her own way to read between the lines of his illegible heart.  The only one never to judge him by its cover, she dived into his very essence and it all happened so fast! 

  


Vegeta cleared his throat gruffly before stalking off and Bulma was taken aback.

  


" Sorry Vegeta but this… this is so beautiful it hurts! How… how did you-"

  


" years of hard work woman, is all." 

  
  


She was too stunned to speak, so she let him walk her further.

  


" see, Lemon trees produce white, fragrant flowers." 

  


" I can tell that they look lovely-"

  


" Sunshine. You must get yourself used to the heat, so stop complaining about it.

This is the most essential for how to grow lemons successfully." 

  


" I am not complaining! "

  


" will you just STOP that racket and listen to what I'm saying for once! If you are to look after my garden I need you to be well instructed. I won't let some impudent, lazy-"

  


" am I allowed to spend time in here? Oh my god Vegeta, thanks! I- "

  


" GREAT DRAINAGE…" He grunted in irritation "Lemon trees love to have lots of water but absolutely hate to sit in it."

  


_ Oh for the love of— when would he stop acting so cold!  _

  


" Attention. As much as I know you are far from being attentive, If you are growing lemons, or any sort of citrus, they need a level of attention to perform for you. Water them regularly, about once a week. Feed them fertilizer often and keep an eye on them. Lemons are heavy feeders, but TOO much fertilizer can mean too much nitrogen." 

  


" Vegeta look, I'm super excited but what about the restaurant? I mean, it's not like you are one to grace us with spare time…"

  


" I see your idleness knows no end. We do serve dinners, hereby it is clear to me that you have plenty of time for coming here and take good care of my property." 

  


" but… how-"

  


" You will have someone to escort you every time since you're not here, not now, probably not ever be driving my boat." 

  


Bulma sighed dramatically. But she truly loved this garden, it was as if a little piece of heaven blossomed out of the ground. 

  


_ How come such an arrogant prude is even capable of growing something this delicate and pure?  _

  


" Oh but your majesty, worry not! This humble little servant shall not dare touching any precious goods of yours, if only not to ever stain his highness property with her little inexperienced hands! " 

  


She said tauntingly, knowing that would strike a nerve. Instead, something totally unexpected happened. The unwarranted thought that she had seen him smile, even for a brief moment after her words gave Bulma's heart a strange tug. 

  


_ No, he won't charm his way out of this. Business, that's all it is about.  _

  


" I am pleased you at last learned your place. "  His voice dripping with sarcasm.

  


Soon after they were standing next to the barn and he showed her the way in. The rays of sunlight filtered through the door. The barn was full of barrels, Vegeta then let her side only to lift one lid open and took two little glasses set upon the little shelf. Once carefully filled, he courtly handed the little yellow nectar to her. Bulma carefully brought the limoncello glass to her nose and took a deep breath of its sweet scent, then took a very small sip, and puckered her lips into an ‘O’ shape. Bulma moved her tongue to her lips before swallowing. She hummed in pleasure, and with that she drank the entire essence. The heat and the gentle wave of alcohol was overwhelming, her eyes were shut, her cheeks a delicate shade of red. A drop of sweat sinuously flowing down her cleavage.

  


_ Willing prisoners of a legendary landscape _

  


Vegeta marveled, and his eyes rolled blissfully shut for a moment. The blood rushing furiously to his member. She was a vision.

_No._

This was not going to happen. He had to stop this. But when Bulma opened her mouth to speak, her eyes were radiating joy, excitement filled with fire. That kind of passion he only saw in his most forbidden dreams. Her tornado of emotions bounced from her body right back to him, hitting his desire with definite force. H e had to shake this filthy impulse off his body, so Vegeta did what he was best at: belittle.

  


" oh, Vegeta I would live in this garden all my life for that matter! It looks like heaven. And the smells! And this flavor, a perfect bittersweet balance. I don't think I could ever get enough of- "

  


" cut it out with this charade I only needed you to taste it and tell if the sugar I have blended in it will suffice. Hopefully, you'll stop pestering me about the bitterness." 

  


The brief moment of utter delight far gone, Bulma was fuming, again. 

  


" hey! I do not pester you, if anything I'm trying to excel where you clearly are not! "

  


She snapped. Her hands went to her hips as she walked towards him.

  


_ Feisty little minx _

  


" Watch your tongue woman! Your knowledge is as little as your brain."

  


He told her in a deadpan tone, unlike the raising jet of lava ferociously erupting underneath his skin. 

  


"Are you calling me stupid?!” She shrieked back.

  


“What if I am?!” He snarled, getting in her face. 

  


" well, then you should learn how to put that vicious tongue of yours to better use than talkin' shit!" 

  


She screamed, flailing her arms around.

  


Wrong answer. 

  


Instead of answering, his animalistic sides we're taking charge as he abruptly let his instincts run wild and take them where it would. He was moving in no time,  then his heated body pressed against hers, lifting her skirt up and reached for her ass. He gave a solid squeeze then slammed her up against the wooden wall pinning her in place with a growl that only served to intensify the arousal pulsing between them. It was freeing and dirty and incredible. Bulma was taken by surprise, she had no time to think straight as she quickly melted at his touch. But why? She hated this man! Then why her body felt like she was burning, a volcano ready to erupt under his pressure.

  


"Oh God" 

  


she sighed a breathy sigh, his rock hard cock was against her bare thigh. Vegeta swiftly ripped his shirt open, only wearing his tight chinos, suddenly buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply filling his senses with her scent. Sweat dripping from her breast to Vegeta’s bare chest, Bulma's feelings were dancing together in a valtz of pheromones and bliss. When she caught a glimpse of his hard erection straining from his pants she blushed, only to find Vegeta taking her lips back in his own as his tongue pushed into her mouth, sucking on it as his hands found her boobs.

  


" Vegeta…"

  


He responded quickly, going as far as to rip her clothes from her body, spreading her legs farther and grinding deeper into the apex of her thighs. Starting at her shoulders, he worked his way down from her top, to the base of her throat, then digging his face into her plump breasts. Her bra was gone and Vegeta began to suck at one of her nipples, causing her to moan. Her back arched against the barn's wall, adding to his pleasure.

  


"mmmm," 

  


she moaned when he again nibbled on her erected nipple.

Vegeta purred low in his throat. 

Her womanhood was already dripping between her legs. His cock twitched. 

  


“Oh…” 

  


He was sucking hard her right large breast as she gripped him tighter. Then Vegeta slid his hand down and pushed her panties to the side.

His fingers found her core which made Bulma exhale and push into his hand.

  


" fuck woman, you're soaked…" 

  


Bulma felt dizzy as he plunged a thick finger inside of her. 

  


"Hmmm," Bulma grunted out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

His finger withdrew, ever so slowly, before pushing back in her again, allowing her breath to hitch and her back to arch.

  


"You like that?" 

  


Bulma moaned loudly while he started pumping his fingers in and out vigorously and Bulma began to ride them, hot breaths panting in Vegeta's ears. The wet, squishy sounds in tandem with her moans were driving him mad, while she could feel the precum dripping from his trousers, Vegeta rubbed his painfully hard cock against her groin. 

He leaned down, placing his head against hers.

  


“You want me.”

  


Vegeta was panting now. Without thinking, her hands went to his chest, feeling up his muscular form, hungrily scraping over his delicious stomach, back and forth to feel his sculpted abs. Finally Bulma's hand dove into his pants. Vegeta felt warmth surround him and let out a low groan. Her eyes were wide as she found, It was long, stiff and thick. He hissed as she began stroking his member slowly at first, her hand full of his dense liquid began to grow in speed. A new motion was linking them together now. 

  


“Fuck…” 

  


He groaned, leaning down and kissing her fiercely, he breathed in her mouth.

  


" Ve… Vegeta please"

  


His cock felt like it would explode.

  


“Say it…you want me.” 

  


She trembled, shaking as something began to build inside of her. 

  


" Vegeta… I… ah! Please"

  


A curling motion of his thumb was brushing her clit but he remained gentle, while instead he kept his three large fingers drilling and stretching out her heat. His cock pulsing at each and every stroke. She couldn't take it anymore.

  


" Vegeta… ah... fuck me!"

  


He let out a feral growl and he pulled back from her core, lowered his pants in one swift motion, and sheath himself into her, filling her pussy in one go. She screamed loudly, as he pushed inside of her deeply and he thrusted harder, making her see stars with every move he made. 

  


“Vegeta…Oh…”

  


His balls slapping into her soft skin as he plunged as deep as he could get within her.

  


"Mmmm Vegeta," she breathed. "Yes…. yes please, right there."

  


She clenched down hard on Vegeta's cock before her entire body shivered a hard release.

  


" Ve... Vegeta... oh God... I'm coming, I..."

  


“Ah…yeah…take it.”

  


Before she’d even finished, Vegeta was also coming hard, his dick twitching furiously then he tensed and tensed and tensed shooting several stray shots of his load deep inside her drenched heat. 

The two came crashing down in unison both of them were sweating. Panting filled the room as neither of them were prepared to move. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao my Darlings,  
> please bear in mind I do not encourage any kind of harassment, let alone at work. 
> 
> If you are somehow familiar with the show, then you'll know I meant no harm. 
> 
> Vegeta is mean, alright. Yet, in my world he will never be that kind of evil. 
> 
> He swears a lot, but he does have a heart.


End file.
